Hanzoku Kenji
by Atira Kinomoto
Summary: Lady Ann Quincy Reed llega a Japón en busca de Kenshin, pero éste ya murió hace tiempo, y ahora la chica, sin nada por hacer, debe decidir emtre quedarse allí o volver a Inglaterra y casarse por conveniencia
1. Lady Ann Quincy Reed

Hanzoku Kenji  
  
Capítulo 1: Lady Ann Quincy Reed  
  
"Estimado padre:  
  
Hace una semana que llegué a Japón, sana y salva. Las tres etapas de mi viaje fueron perfectas, aunque tuve que viajar con gente excelsa, no fue mucho inconveniente...Sudáfrica es un bello país, la India tiene en su tierra la magia de su gente, realmente valió la pena escapar de sus respectivos puertos para conocer un poco más de aquellas latitudes...No se preocupe, no cometí un acto de irresponsabilidad, llegué a tiempo para abordar el barco que me llevó a la India, la joya de la Corona, y el barco que me trajo aquí, aunque es una picardía no haber conocido China, prométame que algún día me llevará allí, siento una inmensa curiosidad por conocerla...  
  
Me sorprendió el tamaño de Edo, creí que iba a encontrar tal cual la dejé, cuando recién comenzaba a recorrer el camino de mi infancia...Pero este período Meiji la cambiado tanto, que me costó reconocerla y lógicamente, me extravié en su inmensidad... Le pregunté a un amable anciano sobre el paradero de nuestro gran amigo Kenshin Himura, el antiguo Hitokiri Battousai..."  
  
FLASHBACK MODE  
  
-Disculpe señor...podría decirme dónde habita el señor Himura...? Mi nombre es Ms Ann Quincy Reed  
  
-Anda buscando al señor Himura? Qué raro, ése es demasiado impopular para que una jovencita inglesa tan culta, formal y elegante, y por sobre todas las cosas, capaz de hablar japonés, lo ande buscando-V  
  
-Qué??-A  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK MODE  
  
"Esa respuesta me desconcertó...Recordé lo afable que era Kenshin, era imposible que esa descripción encajara con él....no obstante ello, el anciano se ofreció a conducirme hacia la morada donde supuestamente Kenshin estaba...Y confíe en que no había alcanzado a entender con claridad ese comentario..."  
  
FLASHBACK MODE  
  
-Buen hombre, le agradezco infinitamente el que me esté conduciendo hacia su morada...No sabe lo importante que es para mí volver a ver a esa persona  
  
El hombre fijó sus ojos oscuros sombríos en los ojos verdes de la joven, que brillaban intensamente  
  
-Srta...En verdad usted quiere ver a Kenji Himura???-V  
  
-Por supuesto...Por qué no habría de ver a Kenshin?-A  
  
-Srta...El sr Himura es una persona muy encerrada en sí misma, muy irrespetuoso, frío, realmente parece despreciar todo...En verdad no entiendo por qué busca a una persona que no tiene ni la décima parte de cortesía que usted posee-V  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBAK MODE  
  
"Las declaraciones de ese hombre, cuya dicción no era muy buena, me confundían cada vez más, ya no sabía que pensar...Sin embargo, no desistí la idea de seguirlo, plenamente convencida de que estaba confundiendo las palabras."  
  
FLASHBACK MODE  
  
El anciano guió a la joven de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y ropas victorianas hasta una casucha sucia, llena de humo de opio y de yakuzas que reían y blasfemaban mientras apostaban...Para una jovencita como Ms Ann, era un lugar completamente desagradable....  
  
-Allí está...-el viejo señaló a un joven de la misma edad de la señorita, imponentes ojos fucsia y cabellos oscuros como la noche, que bebía sake y fumaba mientras jugaba a los dados...  
  
La joven exclamó algo así como TOTALLY DISGUSTING!...ESTE NO PUEDE SER KENSHIN HIMURA...-la joven recordaba al hombre pelirrojo de la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla, tan simpático, a pesar de que llevaba una katana...No, realmente ese no podía ser Kenshin!  
  
-Pero señorita...él es Kenji Himura...-el anciano estaba tranquilo aunque le había sorprendido la reacción  
  
de la inglesa...  
  
-ESTE NO PUEDE SER EL LEGENDARIO HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-la énfasis en el grito aumentó cuando el joven Himura le fijó una gélida y odiosa mirada, que horrorizó a la joven  
  
-Qué quieres...-el chico le preguntó secamente  
  
-Esta señorita lo busca...-V  
  
-No, no se e-equivoca señor, yo busco a Kenshin Himura...-A  
  
-Pero, Ms Quincy Reed, él es Kenji Himura...-V  
  
-VIEJO IDIOTA, QUE NO VES QUE NO ME ESTÁ BUSCANDO A MÍ, ESTÁ BUSCANDO AL IDIOTA DE MI PADRE!-K  
  
-CÓMO PUEDE DESHONRAR DE ESA FORMA A TU PADRE!!!!!!!!-A-como una saeta, rodeó al chico con sus brazos, portando una daga, bien afilada y brillante...Kenji se horrorizó al sentir el frío del metal contra su piel...  
  
El resto de los yakuzas estaban sorprendidos..Era increíble, la joven había más rápido que una centella, a pesar de su pesado vestido y además de ello, parecía saber manejar espadas, a pesar que no estaba permitido, ella iba armada..Pero...de dónde había sacado esa daga, si todas sus pertenencias las cargaba un sirviente contratado que estaba esperándola afuera?  
  
-Vas a pagar por esto, en memoria del gran Hitokiri Battousai, quien no se merece semejante ultraje habiendo hecho tanto por tu Patria.-A  
  
-ALTO!-una voz masculina cortó el asombro de la escena, mas ella no soltó a su "víctima"  
  
-NO INTENTE DETENERME, SAGARA!-la joven gritó  
  
-QUE? Esa jovencita me conoce?-Sano estaba desconcertado  
  
La chica le echó una mirada de reojo...Dejando ver a esos particulares ojos verdes... a Sano se le cruzó por la mente, la dulce e inocente mirada de una niña de 3 años. La nívea piel y los delicados rasgos de la británica, el dorado de sus cabellos...eran idénticas, la niña del pasado, y la actual joven de mirada furiosa...  
  
-Quién es usted?...-Sano alcanzó a murmurar...  
  
-Soy Ms Ann Quincy...  
  
-LADY ANN QUINCY REED, HIJA DEL GENERAL QUINCY REED??? QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ???-S  
  
-He venido a cumplir con el máximo objetivo de mi vida, aprender de la sabiduría del gran Hitokiri Battousai, tal como él lo prometiera a mi padre, 14 años atrás. Durante todo este tiempo, me he formado para poder venir aquí...Al llegar aquí este humilde anciano me guió por error a esta mazmorra. Pero me topé con este sujeto despreciable-Ms Ann apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Kenji, quien dejó escapar un grito...-  
  
-APRENDE A TENER MODALES!-A  
  
Sanosuke la miró lleno de compasión...  
  
-Has crecido mucho Lady Ann, has dejado hace mucho tiempo a la niña de 3 años que conocimos con Kenshin, hace 14 años..Ya eres todo una mujer-S  
  
Ms Ann lo miró sorprendida y también algo sonrojada, pero esas palabras no lograron a ablandarla lo suficiente como para que soltara a Kenji.  
  
-Ya no soy...Lady Ann, ahora me llamo Ms Ann Quincy Reed...Pero...usted me habla como...como si fuera decir algo muy..triste...  
  
FIN DEL FLASHABACK  
  
"El señor Sagara me comunicó que Kenshin Himura había muerto de una extraña enfermedad bastante tiempo atrás...Oh, padre, cuando escuché esto, tuve una horrible sensación, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer silenciosamente mi rostro, y me sentí desfallecer, sintiéndome tan débil, que me vi en la obligación de soltar a ese sujeto indigno..."  
  
Nota de la autora: KOOOOONICHIWA MINNA!!! TADAIMA!!!!!!!!! Sí, volví, pero ahora dejé de lado a los chicos de CCS y a Mei para dedicarme a Rurouni Kenshin!!!!!!! Sí!!!!!!!!! Bueh, este es mi 1° fanfic de RK, así que...espero que me haya salido bien, recién ahora me estoy volviendo otaku de Kenshin, así que ya se imaginarán, que tal vez aparezca cosas fuera de lugar...esto viene a situarse más o menos en el año 1892, en Japón (abajo les muestro las características de los nuevos personajes) y para ese entonces Kenshin ya había muerto y vivía su hijo Kenji, de 17 años de edad...Pienso mantener el estilo de Watsuki, es decir, acomodar este fic en la historia auténtica de Japón...AAAHH VOY A TENER QUE ESTUDIAR MUCHO SOBRE LA VIDA A FINES DEL S XIX!!!!!! Pero espero que aún así, sepa gustarles esta nueva incursión mía...  
  
Antes de pasar a la aclaración de los personajes, la parte de los FLASHBACK MODE son cosas que Ms Ann recuerda y va redactando a medida que va recordando. El diálogo no aparece en la carta...La carta está dirigida al padre de Ms Ann, y aún no concluye, continúa en el próximo capítulo...  
  
A continuación una MUY breve descripción de los personajes (obvio, ni piensen que les voy a explicar los que ya aparecieron en la tele)  
  
Kenji Himura: Lo único que sé es que es hijo de Kenshin y Kaoru, y que por alguna razón, el idiota detesta a su padre (aaahh con lo kawaii que es Kenshin...).En el momento en que se sitúa esta historia, tiene 17 años. Si quieren saber más de él, pregúntenle a Watsuki  
  
Lady Ann Quincy Reed: Hija del general Sir Alfred Quincy Reed, un noble inglés que intervino en la diplomacia entre Japón y Europa, y que se hizo muy amigo en el año 1878 de Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko, cuando trabaja en Japón en compañía de su pequeña hija...Su historia la sabremos a medida que ella la vaya contando, (no la quiero escribir ahora, es MUY larga)...Tiene 17 años, y parece haber renunciado a su título nobiliario, por alguna razón que pronto revelará...Sus habilidades...serán reveladas con el tiempo...El doble apellido es una mezcla del apellido de un presidente de EEUU y del mago...Clow Reed!!!:-P  
  
Y eso es todo!!! Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia e incluso intención de participar en este fanfic, escriban a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com...  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Atira Kinomoto 


	2. Una noble en mi dojo???

Capítulo 2: Una noble en el dojo Kamiya???  
  
Antes que nada, para que no se pierdan:  
  
A= Ms Ann Quincy Reed  
  
K= Kenji  
  
S=Sanosuke  
  
Ka= Kaoru  
  
Y= Yahiko  
  
M=Megumi  
  
T=Takeshi (amigo de Kenji)  
  
A.Q.= Lord Alfred Quincy Reed  
  
La parte que sale a continuación no está escrita en la carta  
  
-Sanosuke, quién es ella???-Ka  
  
-Luego te explico, Kaoru, por favor ayúdame mientras la llevo a una habitación-S  
  
-Está bien...-Kaoru estaba desconcertada  
  
Ya Ms Ann descansaba en el nedoko. Kaoru, llena de intriga comenzó a llenar de preguntas a Sano, acerca de aquella joven de cabellos rubios y piel nívea, vestida a la tradicional forma victoriana; quien descansaba apaciblemente...  
  
-Ahora dime, Sanosuke...quién es ella?-Ka  
  
-Lady Ann Quincy Reed, o como ella se hace llamar Ms Ann Quincy Reed...-S  
  
-QUÉ HACE AQUÍ UNA NOBLE INGLESA TAN JOVEN *_*!!!!!!!!!-Ka  
  
-No es una historia muy alegre, Kaoru...Esta chica vino para aprender de Kenshin, y acaba de enterarse que no podrá ser así...y aquí está, flaqueada por la noticia...-S  
  
-Pobre Ms Ann...Lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar...y no toquemos el tema de su futuro aquí hasta mañana...-Ka  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. A propósito, no has visto a Kenji?-S  
  
-Kenji no ha venido aquí desde ayer por la noche-Ka  
  
-Ah, ese muchacho y sus hábitos...Necesita un poco de ubicación...Si hasta con su maleducada forma de ser hizo que Ms Ann intentara degollarlo...-S  
  
-QUÉEEE????!!!!!! Y CÓMO PERMITES QUE UNA VIRTUAL ASESINA ESTÉ AQUÍ??? ES UNA IMPOSTORA!!! LOS NOBLES NO HACEN TALES COSAS!!-Ka  
  
-Kaoru, con ese rostro angelical dudo mucho que realmente haya intentado matar a Kenji, al menos sin ningún motivo...Además conozco a esta chica, es de buena familia, y esta vez le daré la razón al viejo que estaba allí, estoy seguro que Kenji tiene que ver con esto...-S  
  
-No entrometas a Kenji en esto!-Ka  
  
-Kaoru, sé que para ti es frustrante, pero...Kenji no está siguiendo el buen camino...El anciano lo oyó insultando, ebrio, a su padre...Y asegura que Ms Ann reaccionó así por respetar la memoria de Kenshin...-S  
  
Kaoru estaba al borde de las lágrimas  
  
-Ya no sé que hacer...-Ka  
  
-Es difícil tomar una decisión acertada para corregir a ese rebelde...-S  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé...pero no puedo dejar que esto pase!-Ka  
  
-No llores...-Sanosuke abrazó a Kaoru-te prometo que tal como se lo prometí a Kenshin, estaré contigo, y sé que Megumi también te acompañará...  
  
-Gracias...-Ka  
  
-Kenji, quedaste como un cobarde frente a esos yakuzas...-T  
  
-Tal vez así haya sido, pero me importan bien poco...Por mí que se vayan al diablo...Y en cuanto a esa tal Ms Ann...-K  
  
-Nunca en mi vida había visto a una mujer con esa apariencia moverse tan rápido con esa daga...cómo lo hizo?-T  
  
-No lo sé...pero estoy convencido que pagará por esto!-K  
  
-Y ahora...dónde está ella?-T  
  
-Sanosuke se la llevó a casa...Me temo que voy a tener que aguantarla...-K  
  
-Pero al menos...podrás divertirte de ella-T  
  
-De qué hablas?-K  
  
-Que no sabes? Los ingleses tienen costumbres totalmente diferentes a las nuestras. Por empezar, no comen con palitos, ni en cuencos, comen en platos con cuchillo y tenedor...No tienen mucho aprecio por nuestra comida, comen cosas como patos, caviar, salsas, pasteles...No duermen en nedoko, se bañan en amplias bañaderas de cerámica, duermen en suaves camas cubiertos de capas y capas de sábanas, para que sus delicadas espaldas no se arruinen...- T  
  
-Sanosuke dice que Ms Ann es Lady-K  
  
-Ya lo creo, por sus modales y su forma de hablar y de vestir. Tienes diversión asegurada...Imagínatela comiendo con palitos-T  
  
-JAJAJA-K  
  
-O con su espalda endurecida por el frío de la noche-T  
  
-XXXDD JAJAJA, mejor entro a casa, no quiero perderme semejante espectáculo. Buenas noches, Takeshi-K  
  
-Buenas noches, Kenji  
  
El siguiente es la continuación del diario de Ms Ann  
  
"Recobré la conciencia, y durante los primeros segundos me sentí confundida... De inmediato recordé todo lo sucedido y tuve inmensos deseos de llorar, ignoro cómo, pero logré contenerme...  
  
Abrí los ojos y me sentí perdida..Estaba en una habitación tan hermosa, que pronto me sentí cómoda...Miré a mi alrededor, había dormido en un nedoko y la noche estaba tranquila...Miré el hermoso reloj de péndulo que me regaló, con tanto cariño, usted, padre...Anunciaba las 2.30!!! Recordé que había olvidado ponerlo en hora, y haciendo cálculos matemáticos, llegué a la conclusión que era las 8.30 de la noche...Permanecí unos minutos, reflexionando a solas..."  
  
FLASHBACK MODE  
  
-Al fin te despertaste...-S  
  
-Sagara-san-A  
  
-Te sientes bien?-S  
  
-Sí, eso creo...-Ms Ann miró melancólica el piso  
  
-Oye, no es necesario que llores- Kaoru apareció y se inclinó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la jovencita ...  
  
-Disculpe...quién es usted?-A  
  
-Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya Himura, y soy la dueña del dojo donde reposas...-Ka  
  
-HIMURA-SAN???!!!-A  
  
-Es un gusto conocerte, Ms Ann-Ka  
  
-Para mí también lo es...-Ms Ann estaba sorprendida  
  
-Tienes hambre?-Ka  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, estoy bastante hambrienta-A  
  
-Te gustaría compartir la cena con nosotros?-Ka  
  
-Sería un placer para mí, en caso de que no causara ninguna molestia...-A  
  
-Para nada! Iré a preparar todo...-Ka  
  
-Puedo ayudarle en sus tareas?-A  
  
-No te molestes! Eres nuestra huésped y además acabas de despertar-Kaoru se retiró apurada  
  
-Hey, ten cuidado con la comida de Kaoru, sabe horrible...-S  
  
-No creo que sea para tanto, además Himura-san lo hace con mucha voluntad y eso es lo que cuenta-A  
  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo...no se te perdió algo?-S  
  
-Mi daga!!!-A  
  
-Dicen que eres una hitokiri rápida-S  
  
-No me merezco ese título...Mi daga brilla como si recién hubiese sido forjada-A  
  
-Nunca la usaste?-S  
  
-Nunca con fines serios. Hoy fue la primera vez que amenacé con ella a alguien...No entiendo por qué reaccioné así –A  
  
-Uh, lo sé, es lógico que hayas actuado así...Kenji es un auténtico maleducado, no entiende razones. A veces me dan ganas de sacudirlo para ver si toma conciencia, pero de inmediato recuerdo que es el hijo de mi mejor amigo y no puedo defraudarlo, no puedo faltar a su promesa, por más que sea un mocoso impertinente...Tú, en cambio, pareces noble de espíritu, porque aunque conociste a Kenshin de muy pequeña y recuerdas poco de él, aún lo estimas...-S  
  
-Jamás podría olvidar a una persona así...-A  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK MODE  
  
"En ese momento, recordé la imagen de Kenshin...Y lo volví a llorar"  
  
FLASHBACK MODE  
  
-Ya...no llores-S  
  
-LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!-Ka  
  
-Es que no puedo evitarlo...-A  
  
-Bueno, pero al menos no quiero verte llorando en la mesa, sí? Prométemelo- S  
  
-Snif, lo haré...-Ms Ann se enjugó las lágrimas...  
  
Ms Ann cenó con Kaoru, Kenji, Megumi y Sanosuke...Durante la cena, Kenji vio frustrados sus intentos de risa...Ms Ann manejaba con muchísima soltura los palitos, no parecía ser la primera vez que los usaba...Entonces, sintiéndose burlado, fijó sus ojos llenos de furia en Ms Ann, quien los evadía una y otra vez...Ella sentía un nudo en su garganta, tal vez producto de la tristeza por la muerte de Kenshin, pero no fue capaz de demostrarlo...  
  
-Y, Ms Ann, dime... qué te pareció mi comida?-Ka  
  
-Las personas como yo, la considerarían excelente...-A  
  
Kaoru se alegró mucho de oír eso...  
  
-Es tan mala la comida de Inglaterra???-S  
  
-SANOSUKE!-Ka  
  
-No, lo hizo sólo por agradar, no se dan cuenta?-K  
  
-Ojalá el mundo anduviera tan bien para que yo dijera algo así con ese propósito...-A  
  
-¿???-S, M, K y Ka  
  
-Dejando de lado todo el esfuerzo que Himura-san pone para cocinar para todos nosotros, tengo otro motivo para hacer tal afirmación. No toda la gente puede disfrutar de una comida así...  
  
-Ah, sí? Y tú cómo sabes?-Kenji se expresó en tono incrédulo.  
  
-Durante mi viaje hacia aquí, me escapé del compartimiento en el que viajaba, por lo aburrido del ambiente..Entonces, me uní a los pasajeros de tercera clase. Comí, bebí, bailé y canté con ellos, como si fuera una más del grupo...Y me di cuenta de lo desalmada que es mi sociedad marginándolos, dándoles de comer restos como cena...La comida de Himura-san sería una bendición para esa gente...-A  
  
-Bonito discurso, Ms Ann. Lograste convencer a todos con tu actuación, farsante-K  
  
-KENJI!-Ka  
  
-Mamá, es una impostora! Una noble jamás puede llevar una daga y manejarla como ella lo hace! Los está estafando!-K  
  
-Tal vez...tal vez ahora no pueda demostrar, salvo por mi documentación quién soy. Pero en algún momento surgirán las pruebas necesarias para confirmar mi identidad...Mientras tanto...-Ms Ann fijó los ojos con leve desprecio en los de Kenji-...los motivos con los que me prejuzga son vanos.  
  
-Vete al diablo!-Kenji exclamó y se retiró del dojo irascible...  
  
-Kenji, vuelve aquí!-S  
  
-Lo lamento mucho Ms Ann, Realmente...yo... lo lamento mucho-Kaoru estaba tan avergonzada como triste...  
  
Ms Ann miró a Kaoru compadecida...  
  
-No se culpe...En verdad no tiene por qué hacerlo, Kaoru-san-Ann se levantó y exclamó-Bueno, tengo que agradecerles todo esto...Lavaré y ordenaré todo...-A  
  
-No, no tienes que hacerlo-Ka  
  
-Por favor, no me lo impidan...-A  
  
-Anda Kaoru, ve y descansa, yo la guiaré, no te hagas problema ^_^-M  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK MODE  
  
" Hice lo mejor que pude...Luego me acosté, dispuesta a dormir...pero el desconsuelo, no me lo permitió... Mis ojos, fijos en el techo, recordaban una y otra vez a ese hombre que me había inspirado tal admiración, aun siendo una pequeña niña...Y súbitamente, mis recuerdos se volvieron adversos, en la imagen del hijo de aquel mítico hombre, tan lleno de desconsideración, capaz de inspirarme sentimientos contrarios a los que su progenitor me inspiraba...Sentí nuevamente fuertes deseos de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo, me llené de un repentino ataque de ira, tomé mi sable, que tan celadamente había escondido entre mis ropas y me dispuse a practicar en la sala donde Kaoru-san dicta sus clases de kendo...  
  
No sentí que alguien me observaba mientras blandía mi espada en diferentes formas, aplicando diferentes golpes..."  
  
FLASHBACK MODE  
  
-Creí que me habías dicho que no eras una Hitokiri...-S  
  
-Sanosuke-san!- Ms Ann se volteó...Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas...  
  
-Oh, oh eso no está bien...-S  
  
-Discúlpeme...pero Kenshin-san significaba para mí mucho más que un ideal-A  
  
-Qué quieres decir? Acaso...tú te preparaste exclusivamente para venir y aprender de Kenshin??-S  
  
-En parte, sí. Kenshin-san significaba tanto mi futuro, como la llave de mi libertad...-A  
  
FLASHBACK MODE EN EL MOMENTO DEL DIÁLOGO ENTRE SANOSUKE Y MS ANN  
  
Un hombre de uniforme británico sostenía en sus brazos a una niñita rubia y de ojos verdes, de 3 años de edad, mientras le agradecía una y otra vez a Kenshin, por la esencial colaboración que éste le había prestado...  
  
-Muchísimas gracias, Himura-san...Lo que usted hizo ganó mi más profundo respeto y admiración...De no haber intervenido usted, se habrían roto las relaciones diplomáticas entre Inglaterra y Japón...-AQ  
  
-No, sin su agudeza tampoco habría podido haber hecho nada, General Quincy Reed...-Kenshin  
  
-I would like to be as Kenshin, daddy...when I´m grown up...-A  
  
-¿?? Qué hizo decir???-Kenshin  
  
El general Alfred Quincy Reed sonrió amenamente...  
  
-Parece que se ha ganado una nueva admiradora, Himura-san...Esta niña quiere seguir sus pasos...-AQ  
  
-Es una niña muy simpática, yo también tengo un hijo, más o menos de la misma edad...Si quieres, cuando crezcas pequeña Lady Ann, puedes venir a mi dojo y aprender todo lo que quieras, el estilo espada de la vida...-Kenshin  
  
Alfred tradució a la pequeña Ann todas las palabras  
  
-Is this a promise??-A  
  
-Claro, te lo prometo ^_^-Kenshin adivinó por la expresión en los ojos de la niña  
  
-En verdad lo dice, Himura-san?  
  
-Por supuesto...Lady Ann podrá ir tan pronto como haya aprendido a ser independiente y viajar sola por el mundo...-Kenshin  
  
-Entonces quedará pactado que a los 17 años, Lady Ann, vendrá a Japón? Considero que es una edad apropiada para que mi hija adquiera su independencia...-AQ  
  
-Thank you Daddy! Thank you Kenshin!-A  
  
-^_^-Kenshin  
  
-^_^-AQ  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK MODE EN EL MOMENTO DEL DIÁLOGO ENTRE SANOSUKE Y MS ANN  
  
-A partir de ahí, comencé a educarme...Aprendí japonés. Estudié su historia y cultura, e incluso mi padre contrató a un Ishin Shinshi para que me enseñara cosas básicas con la espada...Él consideraba oportuno conocer el lado malo de una espada, para poder aprender el lado bueno y luchar por el bien, con la misma fortaleza...-A  
  
-Vaya!...-S  
  
-A los diecisiete años mi padre me dio la opción de elegir entre una vida llena de lujo y popularidad, formando parte de lo mejor de la sociedad inglesa, o vivir modestamente aquí en Japón, aprendiendo de la sabiduría de Kenshin-san...No me costó mucho decidirme...Conocía las reuniones de la sociedad inglesa, eran patéticamente aburridas y las mujeres no saben hablar de nada, porque pierden su libertad al casarse por convenio entre familias, con hombres que no conocen, a quienes nunca aprenden amar verdaderamente...Yo quería ser libre, y mi padre en una simple decisión me estaba dando esa posibilidad...Pero ahora...tengo que volver...-A  
  
-No quieres someterte a esa clase de vida, no?-S  
  
-Pero tampoco quiero ser un estorbo...-A  
  
-Aquí nunca serás un estorbo...-S  
  
-Y entonces que haré?-A  
  
-Déjamelo a mí...Aquí jamás tendrás la necesidad de andar escapándote...Si todo sale bien, no tendrás la necesidad de volver a Inglaterra por un buen rato...Y ya es la hora de que duermas, Ms Ann...  
  
Ms Ann no le prestó atención...La expresión en sus ojos había cambiado, ahora miraba hacia la puerta del dojo, y en su mirada se reflejaba la cautela...  
  
-Aguarde...Alguien está escuchando...  
  
Un sonido más débil que la caída de una hoja al suelo...  
  
-YYYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!-A-Con una velocidad asombrosa, Ms Ann se arrojó como una fiera sobre su víctima, dejando totalmente estupefacto a Sanosuke...  
  
-Sabía que alguien estaba escuchando!-A  
  
La oscuridad de la noche no permitía ver el rostro del infame que había osado escuchar tal conversación...Ms Ann estaba segura que había sido Kenji, quién sino, era capaz de semejante descortesía?  
  
Sanosuke apareció, portando una vela...La tenue luz iluminó el rostro de la víctima, que yacía en el piso, derribado por un golpe de Ms Ann...  
  
-YAHIKO!!! Qué hacías escuchando tras la puerta???-S  
  
-Escuchando?? Acababa de llegar...Pero recibí un golpe de la nada ayyy @_@- Y  
  
-Yahiko???-Ms Ann contemplaba el cuerpo y el rostro de aquel hombre...No podía ser Yahiko...Miró dentro de sus ojos...-WAAAHHHH!!!!! QUÉ OPROBIO °//°!!!!!!! ACABO DE GOLPEAR A YAHIKO!!!!!!!-A  
  
-Discúlpeme, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención...fue solo autodefensa...-Ms Ann dio la mano a Yahiko y lo ayudó ponerse de pie...El chico había crecido mucho, y estaba mucho más atractivo que cuando era un niño de 10 años...  
  
-No hay problema...La comprendo perfectamente...Oye, Sanosuke, quién es ella...?-Y  
  
-Lady Ann Quincy Reed...-S  
  
-Disculpe si lo corrijo, pero...es Ms Ann Quincy Reed...-A  
  
-LADY ANN, QUIERO DECIR MS ANN QUINCY REED???? LA NIÑA DE TRES AÑOS QUE CONOCIMOS CON KENSHIN??????-Y  
  
-La misma...-S  
  
-Vaya! Es bueno volver a verte-Y  
  
-AAAHH, pero las circunstancias podrían haber sido mejores!!!-A. Ms Ann aún padecía la vergüenza...golpear a Yahiko! Eso era absolutamente embarazoso...  
  
-No te preocupes...Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo...que quiere decir "Ai lov yu"?? Es que me lo dijiste antes de volver a Inglaterra y...me quedé con la duda...-Y  
  
-Jajaja...eso fue hace mucho tiempo!!!...^//^-Ms Ann rió nerviosa...- Eeeehhh ya es tarde...será mejor que vaya a dormir...Muchas gracias Sanosuke-san, por escucharme y comprenderme...Y Yahiko-san...para mí también es un gusto volver a verlo...-Ms Ann se retiró tan apresurada, que su vestido se sacudía por la brisa que su prisa formaba...  
  
(el siguiente fragmento no es pensado ni escrito en la carta por Ms Ann, dado que es un diálogo del que ella nunca tuvo noticia)  
  
-YA ESTÁ EL DESAYUNO LISTO!-Ka  
  
-Buenos días, Kaoru-S  
  
-Buenos días, Sanosuke...-Ka  
  
-Podríamos hablar antes de que todos vengan a desayunar?-S  
  
-Claro, de qué quieres hablarme?-Ka  
  
-Es Ms Ann...Tiene que volver, pero eso la tiene desanimada...-S  
  
-No entiendo, Sanosuke, qué es lo que le pasa a Ms Ann?-Ka  
  
-Pasó los 17 años de su vida preparándose para venir aquí y ahora tiene que volver y casarse por conveniencia..Siente que todo lo que hizo fue en vano y lo peor, se siente inútil aquí...Por eso...yo me preguntaba...si había alguna posibilidad de que ella se convirtiera en alumna de tu dojo...creo que tiene mucho que aprender...-S  
  
-UNA NOBLE EN MI DOJO, Y CONVERTIDA EN MI ALUMNA!!!!?? *_* Trato hecho!-Ka  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK MODE  
  
"Al despertar hoy, padre, recibí una grata noticia...Kaoru-san me comunicó que no era imperioso volver a Inglaterra, puesto que ella mantiene vigente la mayor parte de las doctrinas de Kenshin...  
  
Estuve reflexionando durante largo tiempo...Y me di cuenta que desde un principio, usted me había enseñado a formar una identidad original, más libre que prestigiosa, una identidad que tiene el peso de la moral y el peso de la libertad...Por eso le agradezco, por enseñarme a escapar de ese mundo supuestamente bizarro que está pleno de banalidad. Sé que con esta decisión, mi nombre se borrará en el tiempo, pero prefiero mil veces que mi nombre sea recordado más que por mi eximio linaje, que sea por mi obra, aunque sea en este pequeño y humilde mundo, en cuyo porvenir se asegura la grandeza...Mi alma está colmada de intenciones, siento que aquí hay mucho por hacer...Y por haberme formado así, padre, se lo agradezco infinitamente...  
  
Y por Kenji, no se haga problema...Aprenderé a volverme tolerante frente a su insolencia, pero...no se extrañe si recibe otra de estas cartas, atiborradas de injurias contra él, las personas que conocen la dignidad, son ignorantes acerca del comportamiento de los insensatos...  
  
Padre, decidí quedarme aquí en Japón oponiéndome a las contrariedades que se me presentan; puesto que sé que aquí está mi destino, y reñiré por él como corresponde a mi persona...Al escribir esta carta, siento que lo extraño incontablemente, pero...aún así mi voluntad es permanecer en estas tierras del sol naciente, espero que usted no se subleve a mi decisión...Volveré a escribirle pronto, es mi promesa...  
  
Suya sinceramente...  
  
Ms Ann Quincy Reed  
  
Nota de la autora: Nihao!! Espero no haberlos matado por leer un capítulo tan largo!! Les haré una aclaración:  
  
No se sorprendan si aparecen los nombres+san...Muchos sabrán que este sufijo es de sumo respeto y significa algo así como Sr...o Sra...Y esto va acorde a la personalidad de Ms Ann, recuerden que ella es una Lady y como típica victoriana...el respeto y la formalidad son bases fundamentales de esta mentalidad...No obstante ello, Ms Ann tiene aspectos que escapan a este estilo de vida, digamos que es como...una pionera que no abandona del todo su estilo (el vocabulario es muy formal, no saben lo que me cuesta encontrar la palabra que sea tan correcta como formal)  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, realmente escribir este capítulo me llevo mucho tiempo, espero que a pesar de todo no se les haya hecho deeeeeeeenso z_z...Y ya lo saben...cualquier comentario, ganas de participar, crítica, sugerencia, etc, etc, escriban a atirakinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Sayounara!!!!!!  
  
Atira Kinomoto  
  
Pd: Para la próxima hago un capítulo más corto, ay... 


End file.
